True Love's Course Never Did Run Smooth
by Nicholas Allwood
Summary: Kurt is heartbroken after the whole Jermiah and Rachel thing. Kurt starts feeling invisible to Blaine and distance grows between them. What happens when Blaine gets a new boyfriend and Kurt is suddenly really close to Mitchell- and why is Blaine jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own "Glee" or anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction. I am just a fan of the show. I really love the show and am happy that I can write a fanfiction about it.**

**Here's a longer summary of it- Kurt feels heartbroken when Blaine sings to Jermiah and when he kisses (and goes out with) Rachel. Blaine is happy that he now knows he's gay, and so when a cute guy flirts with him, he gladly encourages it. Kurt witnessing all this, realizes that he is tired of being invisible to Blaine and have his feelings for him crushed. He starts building a wall around his heart for Blaine and in a way pushes him away. So what will happen when Blaine gets a boyfriend and a boy named Mitchell suddenly becomes really close to Kurt- and why does Blaine feel jealous of him?**

**It starts off at the end of the episode "Blame It On The Alcohol" when Rachel leaves Kurt standing in the coffee shop after she kissed Blaine and Blaine announced he was gay. Hope you enjoy! I know this chapter is really short, but please tell me if you like it- I will write more and future chapter will probably be much longer! Reviews are appreciated! :)**

* * *

><p>After Rachel rushed out of the coffee shop, Kurt decided that rather then him approaching Blaine, he would let Blaine do it. The line was moving really fast so he bought his coffee and sat down in one of the empty seats in the shop. Just as he sat down, he saw Blaine come out of the bathroom. He was looking around for Rachel but she didn't seem to be there. Kurt's heart broke when he saw Blaine standing there, happiness, sadness, anger, humiliation, all just took over him. However, he clearly remembered his and Blaine's fight and pushed all his emotions down and pretended to look out the window as he took a sip of his coffee. Blaine didn't seem to notice him at all. Instead he just walked to the counter to buy his coffee since there was no line anyways.<p>

Kurt looked up a few seconds later to see Blaine laughing at something the guy at the counter said. Kurt checked the guy out and he seemed very obviously gay. He had blonde highlights and was wearing some skinny jeans, quite like something Kurt would wear if it wasn't for the Dalton uniform. Suddenly, Kurt looked back at the both of them again and realized how openly the guy was flirting with Blaine and Blaine was nothing but encouraging it. Kurt had to agree that the guy was cute but that didn't make it hurt less when he saw the guy give Blaine a piece of paper and Blaine smiled at him before turning around, coffee in hand.

Kurt frantically tried to look back out the window, hoping Blaine won't notice he was just staring at him, but Blaine didn't even notice him as he walked out of the shop. Or maybe he did notice, but he just didn't want to deal with Kurt right now. Kurt stared at his coffee cup, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Was he really this invisible to Blaine?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own "Glee" or anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction. I am just a fan of the show. I really love the show and am happy that I can write a fanfiction about it.**

**The response to the first chapter was nothing but GREAT- I seriously did not expect it but thank you! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**So originally this chapter was gonna be set during a Warbler practice and Blaine was going to talk about the coffee guy but since most of you said you wanted to see Mitchell, well I changed the storylines a bit to make it work- seriously guys I take every review, tumblr message, pm, all of it under consideration when I write this so if you have any ideas please review it or send me a message on tumblr(there's a link to my tumblr on my profile page) or pm me...or do all 3! I love hearing from you guys! **

**I was a little busy today so the chapter's kinda short and doesn't have much plot but the next one's gonna have plot! yay!**

* * *

><p>As Kurt sat there with tear swelled eyes, he felt something in his pocket vibrate. He quickly wiped the couple tears that had escaped earlier and took his cell phone out of his pocket. It was a text message from his roommate, Mitchell. Mitchell Knight was a very charming guy if his last name gave any hint. With light brown hair, deep hazel eyes, and a beautiful smile, he was the envy of perfection. He was openly gay, though with his boyish charm, he could easily be mistaken for straight. He was a little taller than Kurt and much more athletic. He loved tennis and was on Dalton's tennis team, and though Dalton didn't have a football team, he played football with some of the other guys from time to time. The message said "Hey Kurtie! Where are you- I've been looking for you everywhere! :( "<p>

Kurt faintly chuckled at the little nickname Mitchell had given him. Since they first met Mitchell had called him that and he hated it, but secretly he found the name very cute, though he would never tell Mitchell that. Well atleast someone still cared about him. He quickly typed up a message back, "Hey Mitchell, sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving- I'm at the Lima Bean, Rachel had picked me up from Dalton and she just suddenly left so I don't have a ride back…..any chance you could pick me up?"

Kurt had barely set his phone down on the table that it vibrated again "Already on my way ;) "

Kurt just sat there, totally unconnected with the world around him. He saw that the guy who was at the cash register when Blaine had ordered his coffee had left a long time ago. He didn't want to think of Blaine, it hurt too much. He knew all too well that if he thought of him, there would be tears again. He would just have to hold it in. He desperately fought to hold back all his tears and emotion as he stared at his empty coffee cup.

Mitchell soon arrived at the Lima Bean seeing as it wasn't very far from Dalton. He walked up to Kurt's table and Kurt looked up to see Mitchell's smile suddenly fade. "Kurtie! What happened? Are you alright?" He quickly sat in the seat across from Kurt as Kurt looked back down. "Uhmm yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Mitchell tried to look at Kurt from where Kurt was staring down at his lap, "You seem sad and it looks like you're trying to hold back tears." Just as Mitchell said that a single tear escaped Kurt's eyes and Mitchell suddenly looked very concerned. "Mitchell, it's nothing…..just Blaine…..you know, the usual…."

Mitchell knew exactly what Kurt meant by that. Kurt was very open with Mitchell and had told him everything. Mitchell knew about what Blaine had done to break Kurt's heart and was very understanding.

Mitchell reached for Kurt's hands across the table and said "Hey, look at me, it's gonna be ok. I'm here for you Kurt, always remember that." Kurt smiled sadly "Yeah I know Mitchell, thanks, it means a lot." And with that Kurt broke eye contact again as he looked back down to his lap, however, he left his hands in Mitchell's for him to hold.

Looking at both their hands, Mitchell said "Do you want to talk about it?" Mitchell stared at Kurt, though Kurt didn't look up to respond, "Yes, but not now, not here." Mitchell sighed softly as he squeezed Kurt's hand and then let them go, "Come on, lets go or we'll be late for Warbler practice." Kurt got up slowly and pushed in his chair as Mitchell got up to throw Kurt's empty coffee cup in the trash.

Kurt continued looking down with a vulnerable, broken-hearted expression. Mitchell looked back at Kurt and quickly put his arm around his shoulders, hoping to comfort the younger boy. They walked up to Mitchell's car and Mitchell opened the door for Kurt who smiled faintly and said "Thanks." Mitchell smiled back as he replied "You're welcome" and got into the driver's seat.

They drove back to Dalton in silence since Mitchell didn't want to force Kurt to talk. But sometimes the loudest words are spoken through silence. After all, isn't that what Blaine left Kurt in?

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys like Mitchell yet? Seems like the perfect prince charming doesn't he! <strong>

**Any ideas for names for Blaine's coffee guy- do u guys like the name Adam Daniels? -That's what I'm thinking of naming him but I'm open to everything, so suggestions?**

**I've already thought out most of the next chapter so I should be updating soon- **

**Reviews are like klisses, you can never have too many! So please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own "Glee" or anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction. I am just a fan of the show. I really love the show and am happy that I can write a fanfiction about it.**

**OK FIRST OF ALL- I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER! BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL RE-OPENING AND STUFF :( OK SECONDLY SO MANY PEOPLE ARE TELLING ME THEY LOVE MITCHELL- AM I TURNING KLAINE SHIPPERS INTO KUCHELL SHIPPERS...? O.O**

**hahahaha anyways hope you guys like this chapter, hugs and klisses to you all 3**

**Please review- I am bored so I have decided to put up a little thingie for everyone who reviews, read it on the bottom of the page- hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>They reached the Dalton parking lot and Mitchell ran around the car to open the door for Kurt. They walked together silently through the giant front doors and the long hallways until they got to the Warblers' choir room. As they were about to go through the double doors to enter the room, Kurt looked over at Mitchell. Mitchell caught that and looked back at him. He smiled that beautifully charming smile he always manages and broke the silence, "Hey there stranger!"<p>

"Hey," Kurt responded with a slight smile.

Mitchell took Kurts hand in his own, "Ready to go?" Kurt merely nodded looking into Mitchell's beautiful hazel eyes. Mitchell gave his hand a squeeze and he turned the handle of one of the double doors and led them in.

Inside everyone was talking to one another waiting for the meeting to begin. When Kurt and Mitchell entered the room hand-in-hand, all eyes focused on them. They walked head up toward the couch and took a seat together still holding hands.

Blaine was in between a conversation with Thad about Wes' obsession with his gavel when he noticed Kurt and Mitchell walk in. His eyes caught Mitchell holding Kurt's hand, and seeing their hands intertwined just made him so…"Hey what's wrong?" Thad had noticed Blaine's smile fade into a grimace and his hand start clawing at the table.

"It's nothing."

Blaine quickly shoved down whatever he was feeling as Wes started banging his gavel, "Silence! I bring the Warblers' meeting to order. The meeting will now begin." Everyone took a seat around the room. Nick and Jeff sat on either side of Kurt and Mitchell on the couch.

"Ok first order of business: song selection for Saturday's performance. Usually the council members are the ones doing this, but we have little time left with the performance being tomorrow." Trent raised his hand with a confused look on his face, "Yes, Warbler Trent?"

"What did we do last meeting if we haven't decided on a song yet?"

Wes thought about the question for a minute before answering, "We had a discussion about kazoos and Councilor David's hate towards them." David nudged Wes with his shoulder.

"I don't care what anybody says; those things are evil." All the Warblers chuckled at that. Even Wes chortled who seemed to usually be very serious during Warbler meetings. David just huffed, "Whatever, can we get back to the meeting please?"

"Yes, of course Councilor David. So any song suggestions?" Jeff quickly raised his hand, "Yes, Warbler Jeff?"

"I was thinking we could do a duet of 'G6.' Nick and I have come up with our own version of it!" Suddenly all the Warblers started talking about the suggestion and the room became much louder. Nick and Jeff exchanged excited looks, their smiles reaching up to their ears. They high-fived across the couch, so Kurt had to lean his head on Mitchell's. Kurt sighed and decided to leave it there; Mitchell understood and squeezed his hand.

Blaine, who had been talking about the song with Trent, noticed this and felt a strange dislike towards Mitchell. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong want to punch Mitchell in the face. Mitchell: the guy he's played football with, shared homework with; Mitchell is now his enemy. Mitchell suddenly seemed to be someone worse than an evil furniture burglar.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like the chapter? Please review it!<strong>

**Thanks to Kate and Maggie who helped me write this chapter! 333333**

**I have most of the next chapter written/in my head so if you guys reach 17 reviews I will put it up within the next 2 days! and every person who reviews is allowed to ask me a question, it can be about the story or of me, anything, I will try my best to answer it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own "Glee" or anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction. I am just a fan of the show. I really love the show and am happy that I can write a fanfiction about it.**

**LIRJOIUEIWEYIUGDEI - ME FLAILING AT HOW AWESOME THOSE REVIEWS WERE! THANKS YOU GUYS, IT MEANT SO MUCH, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER, I WAS ACTUALLY REALLY BUSY CAUSE I'M GETTING A TRANSFER TO THIS PRIVATE SCHOOL HERE(sadly it's not dalton *sad face*) but I had gone there today and...HRUHURH FLAIL, I MET THIS REALLY, REALLY NICE GUY THERE AND HE TOLD ME HIS NAME WAS "MITCHELL" *BEGINS MENTAL FLAILING* anyways I won't bore you with my life but lets just say he was freakily like the "Mitchell" in this fanfic!**

**Again, sooooo sorry I didn't update earlier, I have been really busy- I did read all the reviews though and thank you, whoever said that thing about making the chapters longer- this one's about 1,550 words :D see I told you if you review I actually consider the stuff in it, but seriously, keep reviewing- reviews are like klisses to me! Hope you like this chapter, I had to write this one twice cause I wanted to change some storylines- btw it starts of exactly where the last chapter ended, the conversation between Trent and Blaine in the Warblers practice with Blaine thinking Mitchell was a furniture burglar- **

* * *

><p>Trent cleared his throat, "Blaine?" There was no reaction. Blaine was too deep in thought about what furniture items had gone missing in the past few months. He could have sworn one of the breakfast tables had disappeared last month.<p>

"Well, 'hello' to you too," David said sarcastically.

"Oh...umm...sorry! I got distracted. Hey David; Wes." He nodded two the two Warblers.

"Blaine this is the second time today you've been 'distracted' and like...this," Wes said motioning to Blaine's hands. Blaine looked down and sure enough his fingers were clenched to the table...again.

"Ummm…it's nothing." Blaine rubbed his sore fingers.

"Sure it's not." Wes said sarcastically, the same way David had. Blaine loved them, but sometimes he wished they would just be quiet. "So anyway, what do you guys think about the song suggestion?"

"It's different for the Warblers, but I think doing a new version of it could be interesting." Trent finished as all three looked at Blaine expectantly for his opinion. Of course Blaine's attention had yet again been diverted by the two boys on the couch. Mitchell had said something funny and Kurt was laughing as he smacked him lightly on the arm.

As the other three Warblers followed his gaze, they all chuckled lightly, "Aww they're so adorable, and Mitchell really makes Kurt happy! They'd make a cute couple," Trent observed, and turned his head back to their conversation where he found Blaine had snapped back into the conscious world.

"What?" Blaine cleared his throat, "What...gave you that idea? That'd be an awkward pairing."

"Sheesh I think someone has a crush on Mitchell," Trent replied.

"No, it's not that…"

"Blaine I've seen you get distracted by their relationship more than I can count in the last few days; how about an explanation?" Wes demanded, a little annoyed.

"It's nothing...umm what were you asking before? Something about what I think."

"Oh yeah, the song selection. What do you think?" Blaine looked back clueless as to what Wes meant by that.

"Oh grilled cheesus, is he serious? You didn't even pay attention during song selection?"

"Grilled cheesus?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even know; I've heard Kurt say that a lot. I must have picked it up from him; that boy says some of the funniest expressions."

"I know, right? Kurt is hilarious and amazing, but we all know that! He's gorgeous; I mean his...skin! He probably moisturizes it a lot...have you seen his hair, too? It's always so perfect, and he doesn't even use gel! Anyway, we need to be talking about song selection, not about Kurt. Even if he has the most adorable nose I've ever seen that looks so cute when he crinkles it up! Like when he laughs it's so adorable, but the conversation isn't about him or how beautiful he is. It's about…um what was it about again?"

All three of the Warblers had raised an eyebrow, confused by what they had just heard.

"Umm, okay...as confused as I am right now; I'm going to ignore what you just said since we only have about 20 minutes before the meeting ends." Blaine blushed a furious shade of red as he realized what he'd just said. Was it true? Did he really think that? Well, he just confessed that to Trent, David and Wes. Before Blaine could question it anymore, Wes' gavel broke his thoughts.

"Silence! How many of you agree with Warbler Jeff's song suggestion?" All hands went up and the gavel went down. "Congratulations Warbler Jeff; we will be singing Warbler Nick and your version of 'G6,' though I'm very afraid to ask what this version includes." Wes looked down at a sheet of paper before he continued, "Onto the next order of business: who will be singing this duet tomorrow?"

It looked like Nick and Jeff were ready to raise their hands in a heartbeat, but David interrupted them, "I think Blaine and Kurt would be a good duo for this song." Everyone was shocked by this: Kurt jumped up a little in his seat, Nick and Jeff's faces dropped, and Blaine was barely listening. All Blaine noticed was that Kurt had jumped up and practically landed in Mitchell's lap. What he found even more annoying than this was that Nick and Jeff were glancing at each other with kicked puppy faces every other second. They shouldn't be sad; he was more distraught than them.

Kurt looked up at Mitchell with a scared expression. Kurt looked so afraid, and he couldn't stand it; Mitchell reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand, but quickly let go. Blaine smiled with relief for a second, but it disappeared when he saw Mitchell lean in towards Kurt. Mitchell wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and whispered, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. You should be happy; you finally get a solo."

Kurt nodded tiredly but then whispered, "Yeah I know, I want to sing the duet, I just don't want to sing it with him! Why can't it be someone else, like you?" Mitchell sighed, looking at Kurt with saddened eyes, "I know, it's ok, you don't have to do it you know."

"I know, I just really don't know how to get out of this." Kurt sighed and dug his face deeper in Mitchell's chest.

"Do either of you have a problem with this?" No response.

Finally, Kurt replied, "No."

Blaine had started glaring at Mitchell, and if looks could kill, Mitchell would be halfway in his grave by now. "Blaine?" Wes looked agitated, but continued, "I would address you properly, but I don't think you're listening to me anyway," All the Warblers looked pointedly at Blaine who was still giving Mitchell the stink-eye.

Suddenly, Blaine became very aware of the eyes on him, "Oh! Umm no…no objections."

Suddenly, Mitchell raised his hand. "Yes, Mitchell?"

Blaine glared at Mitchell; he still had Kurt pretty much in his lap and latched onto his chest, and Blaine felt the need to rip Mitchells arm off from around Kurt. He gritted his teeth as Mitchell responded, "Me and Kurt actually have some important plans for tomorrow. Is it alright if we miss tomorrow's meeting?"

Wes started scribbling something on a paper, "Well with both of you not here, it will be hard, but I guess we can make it work."

Kurt looked up at Mitchell with a puzzled look and whispered so only Mitchell could hear, "But we don't have any plans?"

Mitchell smiled, "I know Kurtie, I'll tell you what I had in mind. Stay with me after the meeting; will you?"

"Mhmm," Kurt replied. He nodded his head, fluttering his eyes shut as he leaned back into Mitchell's chest, enjoying the arms that wrapped around him securely. It had been a long day, and it was nice to just sit back and relax with someone who actually cared about him rather than stressing through another Warbler practice. Mitchell smiled down at how cute Kurt looked and kissed him on the head. Kurt simply smiled not caring to open his eyes.

Meanwhile, from across the room, Blaine was watching and felt...what did he feel? He felt...empty...empty of feeling. He had no love in his life. He used to have Kurt as his best friend, but it's all messed up now. It was decided; he's gonna call up Adam from the coffee shop and ask him on a date for tomorrow. If it all works out he'll try and get on Kurts good side again.

"So, that suggestion is shot down. Any other suggestions for duet partners?" Trent raised his hand immediately and smiled towards the couch of four boys. Nick and Jeff were busy frowning at each other since they had yet again been beaten at raising their hands.

"Yes, Trent?

"How about Nick and Jeff sing it," he suggested, "After all, they were the ones who came up with this new version of the song."

"I don't see a problem with that. Are there any objections?" Nick and Jeff looked around hoping that nobody would say anything. When no one objected, Wes began once again, "It's decided: Nick and Jeff will be singing their version of 'G6' tomorrow." Wes banged his gavel in approval, "This is going to be an...interesting performance." Nick and Jeff smiled wildly, high-fiving each other once again. "Kurt Warbler and Mitchell Warbler will not be attending tomorrow's performance, so I want the rest of you to work extra hard and be on time. Everyone memorize the background harmonies for the song! Jeff and Nick, I'm guessing you both have your lyrics already memorized?"

Jeff spoke up, "Yes we do; though, I think we can practice it a bit tonight if needed. It shouldn't be a problem since we're roommates."

Nick nodded, "Yeah, and we have these awesome dance moves for the song too!"

Wes sighed, "As I said before, tomorrow seems like it's going to be pretty interesting, but I have no doubt we'll rock it. Ok then, it seems like we're done, meeting adjourned!" Wes banged his gavel and all the boys started to leave. All except for the two boys cuddling on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? btw couple names for BlaineAdam...Blam? btw thanks kate, maggie and zoe! :)**

**oh if you only knew what I had in mind for next chapter *devil grin* ...hmm a spoiler...a kiss...**

**thesmilingdemon - kate, you know the storyline already and so you know i haven't decided that...but even if i did that would be a horrible spoiler! sorry can't tell, love you tho :)**

**awesomegirl1999 - jsgeiherihehih am i expected to actually be able to choose one? O.O wkeiuj i can't decide...can we have a three-way marriage?...idk chris probably- but i actually just want them to marry each other :D (sry if u don't ship CrissColfer)**

**Bethanycriss - good...a little crazy, but aren't we all...u?**

**NWEKJUKE PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AWESOME AND IF YOU GUYS TELL ME YOU WANT IT FAST, OR WANT A LONG CHAPTER OR WANT ME TO PUT SOMETHING IN IT, I WILL DO MY BEST! JUST PLEASE REVIEW!33333**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own "Glee" or anything that is mentioned in this fanfiction. I am just a fan of the show. I really love the show and am happy that I can write a fanfiction about it.**

**Ok, so I am sooooo sorry I didn't get a chance to update earlier but I've been really busy- like really really busy! But yeah I have more time to write now so I won't be taking so long to update again! But no I have not stopped writing it, I got quite few people asking me that on tumblr, it was just a very unexpected break. Oh btw Riker's following me on tumblr, I was so excited! Also tomorrow's episode, it's going to be so epic! Anyways, I'm going to try to keep this short so here's the chapter and yes it is much longer than the previous ones! Also since it's been a long time since the last update- I would advice you guys to skim over the last part of the previous chapter since this chapter starts off right at the ending of the last one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt adjusted himself to sit up straighter, looking up into Mitchell's hazel eyes, "So, what did you have in mind for tomorrow?"<p>

Mitchell looked down at Kurt, _"He looks so adorable cuddled into my chest. I wish we could stay like this forever," _Mitchell thought, silently.

"Breadsticks," Mitchell responded.

"Breadsticks? Ooh. What's the special occasion?"

Mitchell smiled his ever-so-charming smile, "You're special Kurt, to me!"

Kurt couldn't help but notice how beautiful Mitchell's deep, hazel eyes were...it sort of reminded him of Blaine's eyes. _"No! Mitchell is only my friend. I shouldn't think about how gorgeous his eyes are. I shouldn't be thinking of him in that way at all. I've made this mistake before, and I can't ruin another friendship. Blaine used to be my friend too, but now I just need some time to get over him. He's broken my heart way too many times and he clearly doesn't care,"_ Kurt scolded himself in his head. Kurt tried his best to give Mitchell his best 'Bitch, please,' look.

"What? Why can't me and Kurtie go to Breadsticks?" Mitchell gave Kurt a pouty face; a slight smirk forming at the corner of his lips. Kurt glared at him once again.

Mitchell threw up his hands in a mock defeat. "Okay. Fine Kurtie, there is a reason, but I wanna ask you properly. So, just hear me out, okay?"

"Huh? What do you wanna-" Kurt was cut off by Mitchell standing up beneath him. He almost fell, but caught himself quickly and stood up facing Mitchell.

"Mitchell, what are you-" Kurt stopped once again; this time it was in surprise as his towering friend quickly got down on one knee. He took one of Kurt's hands in his as he looked up at him. No matter how hard Kurt tried, he couldn't help but smile at how adorable Mitchell looked. The sunlight pouring down from the high windows made his eyes shine, and his perfect blonde-brown hair glisten. Not to mention his smile was as charming as ever. He really was every girl's dream...well, except for the fact that he was openly gay. Kurt quickly caught his thoughts_, "Wait, what am I thinking? Mitchell's just my friend, but what is he doing?"_

Before Kurt could figure out what was going on, Mitchell spoke looking directly into Kurt's eyes, "Kurt Hummel, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Uh...what?" Kurt looked confused at first, but laughed tentatively, "Mitchell...what do you mean?"

Mitchell's smile faltered for a second. He squeezed Kurt's hand and looked straight into his eyes. "Exactly what I just said Kurtie. Will you go on a date with me?"

Kurt bit his lip and thought, _"Is Mitchell serious or is he just being cute? Mitchell cares so much about me, but he doesn't seem to like me the way I like him. Wow, I just never expected...this."_

Seeing that Kurt still hadn't responded, Mitchell started feeling a bit stupid. "Kurt if you don't want to go out with me I'll understand. I just want you to know that I am most definately serious." Kurt smiled and confidence filled Mitchell's eyes.

Kurt got lost in thought, _"I still can't get over how beautiful Mitchell's eyes are. Such a deep hazel almost reminds me of Blaine's eyes. No, I need to shut up about him. He doesn't give a crap about me. He fell in love with Jermiah and never noticed how I was falling head over heels for him. I was relieved when he knew he was gay, even though he had to suck Rachel's face to find out, but instead of falling into my arms he gets some stranger's number...He has clearly been trying to tell me that he isn't interested. It's time to move on...to Mitchell? What should I do? He clearly cares about me...and I think I care about him too."_

"The point is...Kurt. Ever since I've met you, I've grown to adore you more and more. I adore everything about you," Kurt smiled warmly and Mitchell took this as his que to continue, "I love your personality, your humor, your sarcasm, your sense of fashion," looking into Kurt's eyes, which were almost at the verge of tears, and smiled genuinely just as one of the tears escaped. Mitchell knew these weren't the same tears that he'd seen earlier today; these were filled with happiness. Mitchell stood up slowly, and using his thumb, he wiped the tear off of Kurt's cheek, "your eyes, that adorable nose of yours, your smile, your hair," Mitchell said playing with a couple strands of Kurt's hair that had fallen to the side causing Kurt to blush and Mitchell to chuckle. "Your cheeks," Mitchell continued. Tilting his head to the side and gently pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek, Mitchell lingered his lips and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Mitchell didn't pull back, instead he smoothly pulled Kurt closer, "your lips," he whispered slowly and softly into Kurt's ear. Kurt turned his head towards Mitchell, their lips merely inches away, but before their lips could touch Wes and David barged in the room causing the two boys to stop what they were doing.

"David, I'm sure I left it in here somewhere," Wes said to his best friend.

"Oh umm...hey David," Mitchell stuttered, "Wes," he nodded cooly in acknowledgement, hoping they wouldn't notice his blood-filled cheeks.

"Kurt? Mitchell? Are we interrupting something?" Wes looked at the two intertwined boys with curiousity.

Kurt was about to turn on his bitchy side, but Mitchell quickly realized this and squeezed his hand. This immediately changed Kurt's expression into a much softer one, and he looked questioningly up at Mitchell. Although, Mitchell didn't return his gaze. Instead he continued to stare at the doorway where the two intruders stood. "No, we were just leaving! We both have a bunch of Pre-Calculus homework to do."

"Mitchell...I have Pre-Calculus with you and Kurt. We don't have any homework," Wes said, oblivious to Mitchell's blush.

Mitchell was about to make up another excuse when David interrupted, "Wes look there's your gavel!" He was pointing towards the council's desk.

Wes ran to it. He picked it up and spun around, hugging the gavel to his chest, "Gavie!"

David laughed at the sight of his best friend hugging his beloved gavel as Mitchell and Kurt stared awkwardly at the flailing Wes. They kept glancing at each other, wondering what to do, still holding hands. Mitchell spoke up after what felt like an eternity had passed, "Well, I have English homework and Kurt-"

"I have Science homework!" Kurt squeaked, not wanting to be stuck alone with Wes and David in the Warblers' practice for another minute. Mitchell, not even waiting for either of the boys to reply, scurried out of the room with Kurt behind him.

"Ok then, I guess we'll see you guys later," Wes said, finally done reuniting with his gavel.

"Bye Guys," David chuckled, who had still not recollected himself from Wes' strangeness.

The second the two boys were out the room, Wes made his way next to David and hit him on the head with the gavel.

"Ouch! What was that for?" David asked, his laughter stopping all at once.

"Did you not see that?"

"See what?"

Wes trailed off, ignoring David, "Do you think they're dating? Can't be, Kurt likes Blaine and all, but I have to say Blaine's been a real jackass to him lately. And Blaine's been so distracted by Kurt and Mitchell today. Believe me, I doubt he even listened half the time in today's meeting. Did you see that glare he gave Mitchell? I know that glare; Nick uses it all the time on Jeff's friends. Remember when Mark and Nick started hanging out last year and Jeff gave it to Mark all the time! It's filled with this sort of anger and...well jealousy."

"But why's Blaine jealous? Wasn't he the one who chose to date that other hobbit girl instead of Kurt," questioned David who finally took this pause to add his opinion to Wes' rant.

"That's because Blaine is oblivious and doesn't know how much in love he is with Kurt. He probably doesn't even know he's jealous. Remember when Kurt first spied on the Warblers, or attempted to do so atleast?"

"Of course! The endearing spy that made Blaine skip the halls like a seven year old girl," Wes and David chuckled.

"Exactly! He was so happy that he didn't even get mad when we stole his hair gel," Wes said as he sat down on the couch. "By the way, that reminds me, what did you do with all that gel?"

"How do you think your gavel got stuck to its pad later that week?" Wes hit David on the head with the gavel again.

"Ok fine, back on topic, do you think Kurt and Mitchell are dating?"

"I won't be all that surprised if they are. I mean we saw them practically on top of eachother."

"But I mean Kurt and Mitchell? They've only been friends, very good friends, but I mean...there just seems like there's something missing."

"I know what you mean. Kurt and Mitchell are great friends, and they'd probably even make a good couple, but they don't have..."

"Chemistry?"

"I don't know about that...but well it'd be weird."

"Exactly! Then, with Kurt and Blaine there's so much sexual tension! But after the Jeremiah thing and then Rachel drama, I don't blame Kurt for being a little ticked off at that oblivious hobbit."

"We need to smack some sense into his hobbit brain," Wes said with a develish smile; raising the gavel in his hands up in a threatening way.

"No, we are not going to smack Blaine on the head with your gavel," David said lowering Wes' hands, then he added under his breath, "No matter how much we all want to."

"Okay...fine, but what do we do about Kurt and Mitchell? They seem happy together, which makes Blaine even more jealous," Wes said slumping down into the couch and throwing his head back as he pulled up his legs on the couch to sit cross-legged. "Should we tell him about the...them?"

David shook his head "Naah," as he joined Wes on the couch, "Jealousy only makes his eyebrows bigger." Both boys erupted into laughter, high-fiving each other.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Wes asked rather casually.

David raised an eyebrow, "Why do you just suppose I have a plan for everything?"

Wes looked over at his friend, smirking, "Well, do you?"

"Maybe?"

Wes simply rolled his eyes.

David chuckled, "Alright, I do, but we need more information first. We'll have to spy on Kurt and Mitchell tomorrow. Any ideas where they might be going?"

"Well my best guess would be a date...but where to?"

"Breadsticks!"

Wes tilted his head, "Why Breadsticks?"

"Well duh, that's where all the couples go out on dates, but it won't be that easy sneaking in unnoticed. Any way you can score us some waiter uniforms?"

"Consider it done," just then Wes' phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling a text, and Wes reached in his pocket to check it.

"Whose is it?" David asked, staring at the ceiling.

"The obliviously jealous hobbit," Wes said as he read the text, "says he 'can't make it to tomorrow's performance.'"

David bent over Wes' shoulder, and started reading the text, "Does it say why?"

"Nope, just says 'got plans,'" Wes said as he typed up a quick 'ok' back and put away his phone, "I guess we'll have to make up something about where we'll be during tomorrow's performance. Blaine would never let us out of his sight if we told him we were going to spy on Kurt."

"Yeah," David said getting off the couch, "I'm bored, wanna go play some Halo?"

"Sure," Wes said as he got off the couch as well and with that the two boys left the Warblers' practice room.

Back at the dorm:

Kurt, still a little red in the cheeks, went to sit on the edge of his bed. "Well that was awkward," Kurt spoke up.

"You're telling me," Mitchell replied as he fell onto his own bed with a sigh. Kurt chuckled as he jumped over to Mitchell's bed and sat down next to him.

"So, what do you wanna do now Kurtie," Mitchell asked, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt thought for a moment before suggesting, "We could watch a movie?"

Mitchell grinned at his boyfriend, "Alrighty, what movie?"

"Les Miz.," Kurt suggested grinning wildly.

Mitchell cocked his head to the side, "Huh?"

"Les Miserables...one of the most famous plays ever? You really haven't heard of it? It's a must see. Here I'll put it in!" Kurt went to get up, but after thinking for a moment he added, "Or I can lend it to you sometime and we can watch something different tonight?"

Mitchell just grinned as he got up into a sitting position, "No, we should watch it tonight. Do you have the DVD?"

"Yup!" Kurt skipped over to his dresser and took out a dvd case. He handed Mitchell the disc who was setting up the dvd player. Kurt got into Mitchell's bed, pulling the covers over his lap, and sat with his back against the headboard.

Kurt moved over so Mitchelll could get into the bed beside him, "Get comfortable. You're gonna love this movie," Kurt said excitedly and Mitchell couldn't help but grin. Kurt rested his head on Mitchell's shoulder and Mitchell eased his arm around Kurt's torso.

Kurt was exhausted from everything that happened that day. Soon, his eyes started to unfocus and his head slipped down to rest on Mitchell's lap.

Mitchell played with Kurt's hair gently, and Kurt smiled in his half-asleep state."Shh Kurtie, sleep" Mitchell whispered.

"But I'm not sleepy," Kurt said with a yawn.

Mitchell chuckled, "Alright then."

However, by the time the credits were rolling Kurt was asleep, and Mitchell didn't have the heart to wake him up to put him in his own bed. So, he fell asleep next to him with a grin evident on his face.

"Where am I?" Kurt said to himself. He got off the rocky floor and examined his surroundings. There was a dim light coming from some kind of ancient torch, and cobwebs could be seen in the corners of the dungeon chamber. It almost looked like a prison cell.

He walked around slowly, and felt the walls as he went. There were passages leading to other chambers: mostly smaller ones, and some were decoys where half way through the tunnel you were greeted with a sturdy wall of rock. "What is this place?" The more Kurt examined the chamber, the more scared he felt.

Finally, he saw a faint light in the end of the tunnel. Kurt looked at the light again, staring at it for a couple seconds. "Come on, man up Kurt! There's no prince coming to save you. Courage," he said to himself. He couldn't help but to remember Blaine at this. Kurt could hear Blaine's laughter and see his smile. This left a sad sort of smile on Kurt's face. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a scream. It was distant enough that Kurt could only hear it echo through the tunnel. _"Oh my god...a scream...I just heard a scream. I seriously think someone has trapped me in a horror film. I wonder if it's psychological horror or just physical horror, and which one's worse?"_ Kurt contemplated in his head, _"Okay not the time Kurt...what to do? What to do? Well I don't see much of a choice,"_ Kurt started moving exceptionally slowly through the tunnel.

Kurt heard a voice scream, "HELP!" He felt uneasy at hearing this voice. It seemed familiar somehow. After a few more steps into the tunnel, it started getting very warm. "KURT! HELP ME!"

_"Oh no...how did I not notice it before? That voice...Mitchell's in danger!" _was Kurt's final thought before he ran down the tunnel, ignoring his fears of it being a trap, just following the light to find his best friend.

At the end of the tunnel there was an archway leading to an enormous chamber. The first thing his eyes fell upon was Mitchell. He was tied up naked to a boulder in the middle of the chamber.

"Mitchell!" Kurt ran to free him. However, it was as though there was some sort of invisible force stopping him. Mitchell couldn't hear him, see him, and he had no idea Kurt was even there. Confused and tired, Kurt took a second to sort things out.

This chamber had rock walls that went on for a good 50ft. Torches were anchored to the wall every five feet and seemed to be the reason for the extreme heat. Kurt looked back at Mitchell and noticed that tiny beads of sweat had formed on his brow. As Mitchell shook his head, trying to break free, a couple drops of sweat ran down his body.

Suddenly, Kurt heard footsteps coming from a cave in the corner of the chamber. It was Blaine. His hairy chest shook with mechanical laughter, and he had a devilish look on his face. He jumped onto a small table-like stage, and before Kurt could understand what was going on, Blaine started singing Rihanna's "S&M." He pulled out a whip, and at every crack the torch's fire got bigger and smaller following the beat of the song.

"Kurt! Wake up!" Kurt opened his eyes to see Mitchell's worried face.

"M-Mitchell?" Kurt said, a frightened look on his face, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he? I was trying to stop him, but I couldn't get to you. I'm sorry Mitchell. The whip and the fire...it must've been horrible," he said scrunching up his eyebrows.

"Shh Kurtie, It's okay. I'm right here, nobody is hurting me. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all just a dream."

Mitchell put an arm around Kurt's torso, and he seemed to relax under Mitchell's touch. Kurt put his face on Mitchell's chest. Mitchell smiled, and put his other arm around Kurt's waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Kurt pulled himself together_. "It was just a dream,"_ he repeated in his head. He closed his eyes, and breathed in a smell that could only be described as Mitchell.

Then, Kurt remembered something, he propped himself on his elbows, "It's Saturday!"

"Yes, that it is Kurtie," Mitchell chuckled at that adorable grin on Kurt's face. Kurt pulled away, swinging his legs out of bed and Mitchell missed having their lips linger inches from eachother.

"That means our date at Breadsticks is today," Kurt announced as he headed to the bathroom, and stuck out his head to say, "in two hours!"

Mitchell glanced at the clock and grinned from ear to ear like an excited 5year old. "Exactly," Kurt chuckled and began brushing his teeth.

Mitchell changed into some carefully thought out clothes, and came out to find Kurt mid-way in his skin regiment, "Alright, I'm going to get a coffee, should I pick something up for you?"

"Coffee would be nice. A-"

"Alright, I'll be back in twenty."

"Don't you need to know my coffee order?"

"Kurtie do you really think I don't know your coffee order by now?" Mitchell winked cutely, leaving Kurt with a grin on his face.

"_He remembers my coffee order...just like Blaine did,"_ Kurt thought, his smile fading.

* * *

><p><strong>So I realize I didn't put a kiss in this chapter, but it will be in the next! Also I have the first chapter of another Kurt and Blaine fanfiction I wanted to write written and I have an idea for a ChrisDarren fanfiction- so tell me if anyone would want to read that!**

**Please review :)**


End file.
